


Doctor Doctor

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: “So it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Zoe Lance who’s mother is the only reason you, a self pronounced sport hater, will sit and watch a soccer game? The same Sara Lance that is undoubtedly the hottest woman to walk into this ER today?”Sara is the captain of the Star City Rebels Football Club and when her ten year old daughter breaks her wrist, she ends up in Dr. Ava Sharpe’s Emergency Department. And of course Ava gives Sara her number before she could chicken out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a remix of a concept I once wrote for Glee’s Klaine a very (very) long time ago. It sparked a bit of an idea for an Avalance spin.

Sara sighed softly as she watched yet another patient be called by a nurse. The Star City General Emergency Room might have been packed but the only one Sara could focus on was the whimpering 10 year old in her arms. Clutching her left wrist to her chest, the little girl buried her nose in her mother’s chest as she cried. Sara pressed a kiss to her daughter’s blonde curls whispering assurances that it would all be over soon. 

“Zoe Lance?” A nurse called out across the waiting room. Jumping to her feet, Sara immediately regretted her swift movements at the sound of her daughter’s cries.

“It hurts, Mama”

“I know baby, we’re going to see the doctor now. It’s going to be ok” 

Following the nurse to an exam room, Sara carried her little girl close to her chest. She reluctantly put Zoe down on the bed, the large mattress seemed to swallow the ten year old. The pair didn’t have to wait long before a tall, blonde doctor made her way into the room.  
Staring down at the iPad in her hands, the doctor was too wrapped up in reading Zoe’s chart that she didn’t see who was standing in front of her. “Hi, I’m Dr. Sharpe and you must be Zoe...” she began only to stop mid sentence once she saw who was before her.

“Problem?” Sara chuckled, the first time she’d even smiled since getting off the plane that morning. It wasn’t the first time someone had stopped mid sentence when they saw her. It was actually a common occurrence at home in Star City.

Sara Lance was the Captain and highest scoring player for the Star City Rebels Football Club. She had played for the team for two seasons with the Rebels currently holding the Championship title. Her face had been plastered all over city buses and cereal boxes since their recent win so to be recognised wasn’t uncommon. What she didn’t know was that Dr. Sharpe was a big fan of the game. 

“No problem at all” the doctor smiled as she snapped back to reality. Taking a deep breath, she tried to settle her racing heartbeat. How was Sara Lance, the best and hottest player for the Rebels standing in her ER? Right in front of her? The excited fan inside her needed to calm so she could tend to the little girl on the hospital bed. “You must be Zoe, I’m Ava. What did you do to your wrist?”

Zoe didn’t speak up instead clutched her wrist tighter. Shy at the best of times, she was in too much pain to talk.

“She took a fall at school, how I’m not sure. Someone won’t tell me” Sara spoke up with Zoe curling further into her side.

Sara had returned from an away game in Central City that morning to the news that Zoe was in the nurses office at school. No details, no warning just a message from her Dad saying he was stuck in a meeting or he would have gone to get Zoe. The only reason she got to go to away games was because of her Dad and she was beyond appreciative for everything he did for both of them. 

“No matter how you did it Miss Zoe we’ll need to take some x-rays to see if it’s broken” Ava smiled, she could see that something else was going on with the little girl. Something she wasn’t ready to talk about just yet. Ava stepped out into the hall to grab a wheelchair and to ask the nurse to book the test. Bringing the chair into the room, she asked Zoe to jump in.

Shaking her head furiously, the ten year old edged impossibly closer to her mother. If her Mom wasn’t going then she didn’t want to go either. After some encouraging words, ice cream bribery and the challenge to decide the colour of her cast, Zoe relented and went with Dr. Sharpe.

Sara took a seat and called her agent and old friend Ray. He had her booked for an appearance before their home game against Ivy Town that coming weekend but she wanted it cancelled. She needed to spend some time with Zoe. Her next call going to her coach Gideon asking to be excused from the week’s training sessions. She was lucky to play for a coach who understood that sometimes family needed to come before training especially at times like this.

Sara hadn’t exactly kept Zoe a secret from anyone, she just preferred to keep the little girl out of the media. It was bad enough that Sara had to deal with some of the scummy paparazzi and asshole journalists, she didn’t want them coming after Zoe too. When Sara first started playing for the Rebels, they dug into her personal life looking for any skeletons in her closet. They were really just trying to figure out who Zoe’s father was and if they couldn’t find out then it was a secret well kept. The tabloids were yet to figure out who he was. 

All the magazines and trashy sport news channels did however love to report on Sara’s bisexuality any time she so much as looked at anyone for too long. It was no secret that she liked the company of both men and women, even Zoe understood what it meant. Zoe also never saw a partner of Sara’s unless they’d been dating for a considerable amount of time and proved that they could care for both Sara and Zoe. Sara’s first priority was always her daughter. 

-=-=-=-

Ava wheeled Zoe down to the Radiology Department and toward X-Ray. She took a seat beside the ten year old once she’d parked the wheelchair outside the room, they had to wait for their turn.

“We just have to wait a little while, lots of broken bones this afternoon” Ava chuckled but was met with a silent nod from Zoe. “So tell me something about you Zoe, play any sports?”  
Zoe shook her head and remained quiet. 

“I used to play golf when I was in high school” the doctor commented hoping it sparked something in the little girl.

“Golf?” She giggled “That’s like the slowest game ever!”

“Oh my gosh it is! I nearly fell asleep in the middle of a game, that’s when I knew it was time to quit”

“How long did you play for?”

Ava chuckled softly “a week...”

“A week too long” Zoe laughed as she started to relax into the wheelchair. Ava knee that a laugh at her expense would get the ten year old to start opening up. “I’m on the dance team at school”

“Oh that’s awesome! What kind of dance do you like best?”

It was that question that pushed the little girl back into the shell Ava had seen from the moment she arrived in the hospital. With her shoulders starting to slump and her knees pulled up to her chest, the ten year old contracted into herself.

“Zoe, what happened at school today?” Ava asked quietly. She figured there was a bully involved but all she wanted to do was help this sweet little girl. 

“There’s a girl at school who says ballet is lame and pushes me when she walks past me. She wrote ‘Rebels Suck’ on my notebook last week. She doesn’t like my Mom”

“Did she push you over today?”

Zoe nodded “I was walking up the stairs to my art class she was coming down the stairs at the same time. I didn’t catch the railing in time like I did last time”

Ava’s jaw dropped. Zoe knew what to do if she was pushed down the stairs... again, Zoe shouldn’t have to know what to do in those circumstances. “She’s done this to you before?”

The ten year old nodded once again. 

Ava’s heart broke for the little girl. She couldn’t understand how a love for ballet and a mother who plays soccer could warrant getting pushed around. Turning to Zoe, Ava gently pushed her knees down and lifted her chin. “Y’know, I think that girl might be jealous. She might wish she could dance like you or play like your Mom. You never know, she might be having problems of her own at home or at school. She’s picking on you and making you feel bad just to make herself feel better.”

“It’s not fair...” Zoe sniffed as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her hoodie.

“No it’s not is it?” Ava sighed with a nod “I used to get bullied at school because I liked to read... a lot and you know what helped? Talking to someone that cared about me. I talked to my teacher but you could talk to your Mom or another adult you trust. They can help make it better.”

“Really?”

“I promise they will make it better”

The radiologist emerged from the room calling Ava and Zoe in. Resting her hand on Zoe’s shoulder before pushing the wheelchair into the X-Ray room, Ava hoped that their conversation had helped the ten year old. She didn’t want this little girl to go through anymore pain than she was already in.

An hour or so later, Ava wheeled a much brighter Zoe back up to the Emergency Department where Sara had been waiting. With a bright blue cast on her left wrist, Zoe held it out for her Mom to see how it matched her Star City Rebels hoodie. 

“I think we could paint some silver lightning bolts on the side of that cast and make it official merchandise” Sara smiled and stood up to meet them. She didn’t know what happened since she last saw her daughter but she was a different kid and Sara was beyond thankful. She hated seeing Zoe in pain especially when she didn’t know how to help her. “Thank you Dr. Sharpe” Sara smiled “For everything”.

“My pleasure” Ava said with a smile. “Now Miss Zoe I’d like to see you again in 4 weeks time to see how that wrist is healing. I work in the clinic here at the hospital so I’ll see you over there for your check up”. 

Pulling her business card and a pen out of her lab coat pocket, Ava wrote down her cell phone number on the back and handed it to Sara. “Please let me know if Zoe experiences any additional pain or discomfort.” Giving her personal cell number to a patient wasn’t something she usually did... it wasn’t something Ava ever did but there was something about Zoe and of course Sara. Who could miss those piercing blue eyes that held so much hope and love for her little girl. 

“Thank you again Dr. Sharpe” Sara smiled as she took the card. Flipping it over in her hand she saw handwriting so beautiful, as if it had come straight from Jane Austen novel. She was definitely not your usual doctor if her handwriting was this perfect and so easily legible. 

“Thank you Ava” Zoe stood from the wheelchair and wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist. It shocked Ava for a second before she returned the hug warmly. She really hoped that life got easier for this sweet little girl before they met again in 4 weeks time.  
Ava made her way back to the nurses station once she saw the Lance women disappear out the door. Placing the iPad onto its charger, she picked up another one to see who her next patient would be. Before she could move on to an 85 year old man who had neglected to care for a month old leg wound, Ava was stopped by her best friend and fellow ER doctor Amaya standing in front of her. 

“Have you been with the broken wrist this whole time?” Amaya said as she crossed her arms across her chest and gave Ava her famous ‘start talking’ look. 

“Yes...?”

“Was there a shortage of orderlies or nurses to take her to Radiology before you had to set her arm?” She continued knowing her best friend was hiding something.

“Zoe was a upset enough and she’s a sweet kid.” Ava reasoned. Of course she could have passed Zoe off to someone else and seen other patients but there was something about that mother/daughter duo.

“So it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Zoe Lance who’s mother is the only reason you, a self pronounced sport hater, will sit and watch a soccer game? The same Sara Lance that is undoubtedly the hottest woman to walk into this ER today?” Amaya smirked. From the blush rising in her best friend’s cheeks, she knew she’d hit the nail on the head.

“Ok it had a little to do with Sara” Ava sighed and sat down on the edge of the nurses station desk. “Then I got talking to Zoe and she really is a great kid. A bully at school pushed her down the stairs hence the broken wrist” 

Amaya nodded, she wasn’t quite convinced that her best friend was telling her the whole truth “And what may I ask did you write on the back of your card when you gave it to the hot soccer player?”

Ava was not going to endure the inevitable teasing and lecturing from her best friend if she answered that question. Opening up the iPad in her hands, Ava pushed gently past Amaya. “I really should get to this disgusting, pus filled leg wound. A leg wound which will smell so foul that it will burn my nostrils”

“I know you gave her your number Ava Sharpe!”

Ava threw a wave over her shoulder as she headed for the treatment room of her next patient. She was going to need to take at least 10 showers after dealing with this old man but she didn’t care. She gave Sara Lance her number and she did it before she’d chickened out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter. I couldn’t make you wait too much longer especially if I’ve been off work for the week. Enjoy the next chapter

Ava walked through the front entrance of the hospital and slipped her coat off her shoulders. Laying it over her arm, she made her way past the reception desk only to be stopped by a thick Irish accent shouting after her.

“Oi Sharpie!” John Constantine bellowed from his relaxed position behind the desk. With his feet up on a stack of files, he waved a white envelope in Ava’s direction. “You can’t have personal mail delivered to the hospital, pet. Upstairs don’t like it”

“And I’m sure Upstairs love having dirty footprints all over their files” Ava shot back as she grabbed the envelope. Rolling her eyes at the sight of Constantine lazing back in his chair, Ava headed toward the Doctors Lounge to change before her shift. She was greeted by Amaya who handed her best friend a large, much needed coffee. 

“What’s in the envelope?” Amaya asked as she took a seat across from Ava’s cubby. The way the blonde toyed with it in her hands only sparked her interest.

“Not sure” Ava shrugged as she slid her finger across the opening and pulled out a letter. She ignored Amaya’s incessant questioning as she unfolded the paper and began to read.

 

_Dear Ava,_  
I cannot even begin to thank you for helping my little girl. Zoe told me what had been happening at school and she said you gave her the courage to talk to me. I don’t know what you said exactly but it has given me back my bright and happy daughter.  
The girl who had been bullying her has been moved from all of Zoe’s classes, been assigned community service as well as provided with counselling. She won’t be bothering Zoe ever again.  
I can’t give you enough to thank you for what you did for Zoe but I thought I could at least start with some tickets. I figured you were a fan from your Rebels pen you wrote your number down with.  
Thank you again and I hope to see you on Sunday,  
Sara Lance 

__

__“What does the letter say?” Amaya sighed as she tried to snatch the letter from her friend’s hand. Clutching it close to her chest, Ava didn’t want to share this with Amaya especially when Sara had written her own cell number at the bottom. Zoe’s story wasn’t Ava’s to tell and this letter would just spark a long list of questions from the brunette. Amaya could be annoyingly nosey when she wanted to be._ _

__Ava pulled the tickets from the envelope and was surprised to find four tickets inside. After having no luck with the letter, Amaya reached for the tickets which Ava handed her easily. She didn’t even need to ask Amaya if she wanted to come, she’d already invited herself._ _

__“Do you know where these seats are?” The brunette gasped as she read the tickets. She didn’t give Ava the chance to give a snarky response before she continued. “These are second row behind the Rebels bench, you can’t buy these tickets. Sara Lance sent these to you”_ _

__“As a thank you for helping her daughter” Ava said vaguely._ _

__“Wow, can’t imagine what she would give you if Zoe was worse off than just a broken wrist”_ _

__Ava simply smiled as she took back the tickets and put them in her bag. It was more than just a broken wrist and the blonde was more than happy she could help. “Do you think Nate and Norah would like to come with us?”_ _

__“Is that even a question?” Amaya laughed and went back to getting ready for her shift._ _

__

__-=-=-=-=-_ _

__

__Ava, Amaya with their friends Nate and Norah melted into the crowds entering Rebel Stadium on Sunday afternoon. Decked out in bight blue and silver jackets and jerseys, the quartet made their way down toward the field to their seats. Nate especially was like a kid in a candy store the closer they got to the field. His jaw hit the floor when they reached their seats and saw how close they really were._ _

__“They’re even padded seats, this is awesome!” He gasped as they all took their seats and he bounced like a child. Ava shared a knowing look with Amaya and Norah, they all knew this was going to be a long game with Nate._ _

__Sitting in front of them was a large bald man who was knocking back what probably wasn’t his first beer, an older grey haired man who had his nose in a report on his iPad, and a little girl with a bright blue cast on her left wrist and a mini ‘Lance’ jersey on._ _

__“Hey Zoe” Ava smiled and learnt over to the little girl in front of her._ _

__“Ava!” She gasped and turned in her seat. Getting up on her knees, both men sitting either side of her put their hands out to make sure she didn’t fall. It was clear from such a little movement that Zoe was their first priority no matter what they were previously doing._ _

__“How are you feeling? How’s the wrist?” The doctor in Ava just needed to see how the little girl was feeling._ _

__“Still broken but ice cream has made it feel better” the ten year old giggled._ _

__“And what about school...?”_ _

__Zoe’s smile got even brighter as she bounced a little in her seat. “I haven’t been bothered by anyone all week!”_ _

__“That’s great Zoe, I’m so happy about that” Ava beamed. She didn’t think her conversation with Zoe earlier in the week would have as big an impact as it had. Zoe was a completely different child to the one she first met and it warmed the doctors heart to know she played a little part in that. “And I must say your cast looks awesome, you’ve got a lot of signatures”_ _

__“That’ll be worth a mint if your Mom signed it” Nate piped up as he checked out Zoe’s cast and the array of names and doodles across it._ _

__Zoe shook her head. “Nope. Uncle Mick has my Mom’s first signature on a napkin hanging in his bar. He’s going to sell it online one day and make bank, right Uncle Mick?” The ten year old asked as she nudged the large bald man beside her._ _

__With a grunt and a raise of his beer, Mick grumbled something along the lines of ‘Blondie’s my retirement plan’._ _

__“Would you sign it for me Ava? I forgot to ask at the hospital”_ _

__“Of course sweetie but I don’t have a marker” Ava sighed softly._ _

__Zoe put her hand up before disappearing into her backpack at her feet. Pulling out a bright pink glitter pencil case, she pulled out a black marker. She turned around and handed it to Ava with a smile._ _

__“Who brings their pencil case of markers to a soccer game?” Nate laughed. He didn’t have too much experience with children or knowing when to shut the hell up._ _

__“I do” Zoe shot back instantly as she gave him a ‘don’t mess with me’ expression. Ava, Amaya and Norah burst out laughing as Nate slumped in his chair, not making eye contact with the ten year old. They couldn’t believe the icy glare that came from such a sweet girl and how quick she was on her toes. She was her mother’s daughter after all._ _

__Ava took the marker and signed her name in one of the few free spaces on Zoe’s cast. Her handwriting stood out from the juvenile penmanship of Zoe’s friends especially with the little heart she added at the end._ _

__Introducing Zoe to her friends and being introduced to Quentin Lance, Zoe’s Grandfather, the group talked a little while longer. Their conversations were cut short at the sound of the announcers booming voice and the crowds deafening cheers._ _

__

__Rebels! Rebels! Rebels!_ _

__

__The crowd chanted as the smoke guns at the end of the players tunnel burst with blue and white smoke. Running out first were the Ivy Town Knights in their black and white jerseys. They were met with an echo of boos from the crowd including Mick. Zoe nudged him hard scolding him for not being very nice to the other team. Quentin let out a soft laugh as he watched the interaction. There were only two people in this world that got Mick Rory to quiet down and they were his girls._ _

__

__Rebels! Rebels! Rebels!_ _

__

__The cheers of the crowd grew louder as the booming announcer called out the name and numbers of the Star City Rebels team. One by one each of the women ran onto the field waving to the cheering crowds. Rebels Stadium was a complete wash of bright blue and silver with flags and banners flying high._ _

__With only two players left to join their team on the field, the crowds cheering grew louder and louder._ _

___Next onto the field is your Vice Captain! Your number 37! Zari Tomaz! ____ _

____A raven haired woman ran out onto the field and threw a round off back handspring across the field. Joining the end of the line of her fellow team members, she bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipation coursing through her body._ _ _ _

_____And finally your highest scoring player two seasons running! Your Captain! Number 9 it’s Sara Lance! ____ _ _ _

______Zoe jumped to her feet as she cheered as loud as she could. Unable to clap for her Mom, she threw her arms in the air as she screamed. This was her favourite part of watching her Mom play. She loved the atmosphere that surrounded her and the knowledge that her Mom was so many people’s favourite player. Zoe was so proud of her Mom and loved cheering til her voice was hoarse._ _ _ _ _ _

______The few who weren’t already standing rose to their feet for the national anthem. Zoe nudged Mick roughly when he took a little longer to stand up than everyone else. To anyone else he would have made an angry comment or shoved back but not with Zoe, he would never do anything to harm that little girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-=-=-=-=-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The Rebels demolished the Ivy Town Knights, the final score a blistering 4 - 0 with Sara scoring two of the four goals. They were on their way to defending their Championship title and if they continued playing like this they would win it for sure._ _ _ _ _ _

______While Sara didn’t spend more than 5 minutes of the 90 minute game on the bench, when she was there her focus was on Zoe and the blonde doctor sitting behind her. Catching Ava’s eye before she ran back onto the field, Sara felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. A spark of electricity shot through her heart causing it to skip even for just a beat. Sara had to shake the thoughts from her mind before heading back onto the field, Ava could quickly become a distraction._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Ivy Town Knights retreated to the locker rooms soon after the final whistle. The cheer from the blue and silver crowd was too much to handle after such a great loss. The Rebels on the other hand ran a victory lap around the field waving to all their fans. Their fans were such a big motivator for all the players that they deserved a thank you in return from the team. Zoe held her good hand out to the field as the players made their way around. She got a high five or fist bump from every player with her Mom the last to come by. Pulling Zoe into a tight hug, Sara pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before continuing around the field to see the rest of the fans._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Star City Rebels made their way back to their locker room to start celebrating their win. It was tradition for the team to head out as a team for a few drinks to celebrate but Sara had something else in mind for the rest of her night._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pulling her cell phone from her bag, she quickly sent a message to her Dad letting him know she’d meet them for breakfast like she did every morning after a home game. Quentin always took Zoe on game nights giving Sara time to bond and hang out with her team and be a single woman for a while. As she closed that message another popped up from a number Sara had saved into her phone the day Zoe broke her wrist._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**Ava to Sara: Great game, Lance. Enjoy your celebration** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Sara to Ava: Thanks Doc. I think I might skip the team celebration tonight. That is if you’re free for a drink? Dinner maybe?** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Ava to Sara: I’d love that** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Sara to Ava: Great! Meet me at the players exit in 20?** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Ava to Sara: Looking forward to it** _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter for you guys but I wanted something sweet.

Ava waited by the players exit wringing her hands together nervously. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, this wasn’t a date was it? Ava would love it if it was but she’d also be freaking the hell out because this was Sara Lance. The beautiful, talented, caring mother that was Sara Lance. Would she even want to go out on a date with Ava? Plain, old, Ava? She didn’t have time to dwell on it as the gorgeous blonde she had been waiting for was coming toward her. 

“Hi” Sara smiled once she stopped in front of the taller woman. Taking a deep breath, Sara took in everything about the doctor. Dressed in a pair of dark, figure hugging jeans, a simple white v neck and a well worn Rebels jacket, Sara couldn’t get over how effortlessly beautiful she looked. With her long blonde curls cascading down her back, Ava ran her hand through her hair flipping it over her shoulder. Sara had to take a moment to compose herself after that move. 

“Hi” Ava returned as she dug her hands in her back pockets, her chest pushing forward unintentionally. She too was taking in the woman standing in front of her, her heart catching in her throat at her beauty. Sara had changed out of her Rebels uniform and into an all black ensemble. Tight skinny jeans, a loose tank with a neckline that dropped enticingly low and a jacket with a small gold Rebels logo over the left breast. 

“Do you trust me?” Sara asked suddenly as she held her hand out to Ava.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you trust me?”

Ava took a moment to consider what Sara’s proposition entailed only to take her hand with a smile. “I trust you Aladdin”

Sara’s face broke out into a bright smile as she pulled Ava through the parking lot to her car. Not many people would have gotten the reference, Sara only knew fellow parents that got that reference. Stopping beside her SUV, it was one of the few cars that weren’t sleek little sports cars in the lot. Ava laughed softly with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

“What? Expecting to see a mini van or something?” Sara laughed as she opened the passenger door for Ava. Throwing Zoe’s dance bag into the back seat, she waited for Ava to get in before shutting the door behind her. Getting in herself, she looked over to Ava for a moment. How was this beautiful woman sitting beside her right now? Starting the car, Sara pulled out of the parking lot without a word. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Ava asked surprisingly not nervous about leaving Sara in control. It was a uncommon feeling for Ava to give up the control but she was comfortable giving it up to the soccer player beside her.

“And spoil the surprise? Not a chance Doc” 

The pair drove in a comfortable silence for a little while, the bright lights of Star City disappearing behind them. Before long, after climbing higher through the hills on the edge of the city, Sara pulled off to the curb. 

“Is this where you kill me? I never would have pegged you for the serial killer type” Ava chuckled only to be met with a look of horror from Sara.

“I swear I didn’t even think of that” she sighed nervously. She was going for something a little more calm and relaxing. Ava’s gentle hand on her knee and reassuring smile calmed the soccer player a little. She really wasn’t trying to scare Ava, she just wanted to take her to one of her favourite places in Star City.

Getting out of the car, the pair followed the makeshift path toward a lookout with a spectacular view of their home town. Ava gasped softly at the sight of the bright lights of her home. 

Pulling the doctor to sit beside her on a nearby boulder, Sara clasped her hands together anxiously. Maybe this was a stupid idea. She should have just taken Ava for a couple drinks where the doctor could bail whenever she could. 

“Hey Sara?” Ava piped up once she noticed the soccer players internal struggle starting to show. “This place is amazing”

“It’s my favourite view of Star City” she spoke softly, her fear that Ava wanted to leave still nagging in her ear. 

“It’s beautiful”. Ava wasn’t even looking at the lights of Star City at that point. The glow lighting up Sara’s features was the most beautiful sight up there. Taking her hand, Ava insisted Sara look up from her shoes and see how happy Ava was to be sitting there with her. 

“I can see why you like it up here, it’s peaceful”.

Sara began to relax, the feeling of Ava’s hand in hers was grounding. The electricity she expected to feel was there but it wasn’t shocking it was comforting. “I found this place when I was pregnant with Zoe. Life was a bit of a mess, my parents were in the middle of a divorce and I just needed somewhere quiet” 

“Do you bring Zoe up here much?”

Sara shook her head. “I did when she was a baby but not so much now she’s a never ending ball of energy”

“She’s a great kid, she tore down one of my friends in a split second today. I was very proud” Ava laughed. Nate was probably still getting shit from Norah and Amaya at that very moment for the way Zoe took him down. 

“Believe it or not she doesn’t get that sharp tongue from me. Her father is known for his quick wit and pointed comments” Sara chuckled not realising she was about to open a can of worms she didn’t want to talk about. 

“Is Zoe’s father... Is he in the picture?” Ava asked curiously. She hadn’t exactly stalked Sara online but she had never heard or read anything about a man that could be Zoe’s father. It did intrigue the doctor to know who the ten year old did get that quick wit from.

Sara shook her head silently. Leonard Snart was not a topic Sara liked to talk about and she hoped Ava wouldn’t push her to talk. Not many people in Sara’s life knew about her relationship with Leonard, as soon as they did they would quickly form an undesirable opinion. He had a reputation of his own that Sara didn’t want associated with her little girl.

Ava could see that pain in Sara’s eyes and knew there was more to the story. She knew it wasn’t her place to pry instead she ran her thumb across the back of Sara’s hand gently. Maybe in the future, if they had a future together, Sara would trust her with that part of her life. 

“Thank you Ava” Sara finally spoke a short time later. Edging closer to the taller woman, Sara was thankful that Ava didn’t pursue their previous conversation. 

“What for?” The doctor asked playfully. She knew why Sara was thanking her but Ava wanted to lighten the mood a little, put that smile back on Sara’s face. It worked.

“So tell me Dr. Sharpe, were you always dissecting frogs as a kid or is there another reason for becoming a doctor?”

“Lots of frogs” Ava laughed. “I was a total nerd in high school...”

“Not surprising” Sara interrupted and earned herself a dig in the ribs. Neither woman had realised that they were still holding each other’s hands. 

“I loved science and I never wanted to have one of those boring desk jobs” she smiled. “I did consider going into law enforcement for a while, a federal agent not a beat cop”

“I refused to even consider law enforcement” Sara laughed “My Dad worried enough about my sister as a lawyer, he would be beside himself if I went off trying to catch bad guys”

“So you chose soccer instead?”

“Soccer was just something I loved and happened to be good at. I mean, it pays the bills” 

Sara and Ava remained up at the lookout for another couple of hours, the conversation flowing freely. It wasn’t until Ava let out a soft yawn that they realised just how long they’d been sitting there together. 

“Sorry” the doctor chuckled “I took a night shift last night so I could go to today’s game. I haven’t slept since yesterday, I think”

“Ava” Sara sighed softly. Her free hand moved to rest on Ava’s knee while the other remained clasped together like it had all night. “We didn’t have to do this, you should have said something”

“I’ve had a great time tonight Sara, I’m happy I’m here with you” Ava insisted as leant closer into Sara. Her head dropped to Sara’s shoulder as another yawn escaped. “I’m sorry”

“No don’t apologise, I should take you home though”. Sara stood up and held a hand out to Ava and pulled her up to stand. The pair stood face to face, neither wanting to step away and ruin the moment. Taking charge, Sara closed the gap between them and placed her hands on Ava’s cheeks gently. Pressing her lips to the doctor’s, Sara wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life kissing this woman. 

Pulling away, the couple rested their foreheads together in silence. Sara hadn’t imagined that this night would turn out the way it had. She planned to bring Ava up to the look out and maybe for a drink but instead she found a woman she could talk to and be comfortable around. The way she felt around Ava was a feeling she hadn’t experienced in many years, since her brief relationship with former team trainer Nyssa. It was a feeling she didn’t expect to experience ever again. 

When Zoe broke her wrist, Sara didn’t expect the next week to unfold like it had. This beautiful and strong woman had given a little girl the strength to overcome her bully when all she was tasked to do was fix a broken bone. This doctor had changed the lives of a mother and daughter in more ways than one. Sara couldn’t be more thankful for that woman walking into their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava tilted her head with a sly smile. “Well that depends Miss Lance”  
> “On what, Dr Sharpe?”  
> “On what this is, on what we are doing here” Ava continued and pulled her lower lip between her teeth nervously.  
> Sara returned the sly smile. “What is it you want us to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I went back to work this week (*sigh*).  
> This is a little bit of a filler, Ava and Zoe will interact more in chapters to come

“Zoe! Get your butt moving you’re going to be late!” Sara called down the corridor of their apartment. It was the usual morning routine, Sara was ready to go to training with both hers and Zoe’s bags packed while the ten year old dragged her feet. Sara prepared herself to storm down the hall to her daughter’s room when Zoe appeared with one shoe on and the bow in her hair untied. 

“Mom, can’t I just go to training with you today?” The ten year old pleaded. School was a lot better for Zoe but hanging out with the team was more fun than the Math test she had waiting for her at school.

“And miss your test? No way” she smirked earning herself a disgruntled huff from her daughter. Zoe forgot she’d told her Mom about that test not that she would have gotten the day off otherwise. Sara sat Zoe up on the kitchen bench and pulled on her shoe. She tied both shoes before starting on the ribbon in her hair. The cast on her wrist had made tying a little difficult and Zoe really didn’t want to learn to adapt. 

“You look adorable now let’s go” Sara smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her daughter’s forehead. Helping Zoe down off the counter, she grabbed both their bags and they headed for the door. Zoe’s elementary school was only a few blocks away from their apartment so on a good day like today, the pair liked to walk. 

“So Grandpa is going to pick you up from school this afternoon and you’re going to hang out with him all weekend” Sara told her daughter as they walked toward Zoe’s school. Shuffling her feet as they walked, Zoe grunted in response. “What’s up peanut?”

“Why do I have to stay tonight too?” She grumbled. 

When Sara had an away game like she did this weekend, Zoe usually spent the Saturday and Sunday with Quentin and got spoilt rotten by her grandfather. This weekend however, Sara did have to be on an early flight the next morning but she also hoped to have plans tonight that didn’t involve Zoe.

“Because I have to be on a super early flight to Gotham City in the morning and it’s not fair on you or Grandpa to be dragging you both out of bed at 4am. I have meetings all day today so it’s just easier” Sara explained while skating over the truth. She did have a meeting with her agent Ray but that was in an hour. Zoe didn’t need to know how she spent the rest of her day. 

“Just easier to pass me off” the ten year old mumbled under her breath thinking her mother couldn’t hear. 

Sara stopped on the sidewalk and knelt down to her daughter’s level. Taking both of Zoe’s hands in her own, she kissed her cast and her castless knuckles. “Don’t ever think that I’m just passing you off to Grandpa because it’s easy. I hate that I have to spend so much time away from you and when you’re a bit older maybe you can start coming to away games with me. But for know, Grandpa is helping me out so much by hanging out with you. Don’t you have a great time with him? I know he lets you eat ice cream for dinner”

“He told you?!” She gasped softly. Traitor. 

“He felt guilty” the blonde laughed as she pushed a few strands of loose hair behind Zoe’s ear. 

“I love you Zoe and I would never just pass you off. Ok?”

“Ok, I’m sorry”

“Tell you what, I’ll text Grandpa on my way to my meeting and tell him to pick up your favourite ice cream for dinner”

“Grandpa can text?” Zoe asked with wide eyes. Bursting into a fit of laughter, both mother and daughter laughed til their stomachs hurt. Standing back up, Sara took Zoe’s hand as they walked the last few blocks to school. 

Sara meant everything she had to said to Zoe even though she had a slightly ulterior motive about why the ten year old was spending the Friday night with her grandfather. Quentin was always the first to tell Sara to take time for herself, that he would look after Zoe. For a while Sara thought that it was because he wanted her to be young and have that little bit of freedom from being a single Mom, but Quentin adored spending time with Zoe. She made him feel younger than he was and like he was watching Sara and Laurel grow up all over again. 

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

“Double shot latte” Sara smiled as she handed the coffee over to Ava. The pair had met outside the hospital and were spending Ava’s lunch break strolling through the park across the street. 

It had been almost a month since their night looking out over Star City and the couple had spent many lunch hours doing just what they were doing now. While they were taking their relationship slow, their conflicting schedules hadn’t allowed them to go much faster.

“How’s Zoe doing? Amaya told me the scans looked good” Ava asked as she fell into stride beside Sara. Ever since starting a relationship (or whatever this was, they hadn’t quite labelled it yet) with Sara, Ava gave Zoe’s care over to Amaya. She really shouldn’t be looking after the medical needs of the daughter of the woman she was absolutely infatuated with.

“She’s hating the cast. Funny thing is she can easily play Hole.o on her iPad but when it comes to shoelaces, forget it”

“A couple more weeks and it’ll be off. I wish I could take it off sooner”

Sara shook her head with a smile. “Don’t even, she will be fine. She’d just rather not learn to tie her shoes in the hope it gets her out of school”

“But I thought school was getting better, the bully situation had been resolved” Ava asked, her concern growing for the ten year old. After everything Zoe had been through, she didn’t need any more trouble at school.

Sara couldn’t help but smile at Ava’s worried expression. The doctor had such a big heart that only made Sara fall for her harder. “School is fine, Zoe has always preferred to come to training with me. My coach Gideon lets her assist and blow the whistle at us. She has had Gideon wrapped around her little finger from day one” she laughed.

“I can’t blame her, she’s a great kid” The doctor smiled. “I’ll come over to the clinic when she’s getting her cast off and see her”

“Why not sooner? Away from the hospital?” Sara stopped along the path and stepped in front of Ava. Taking her free hand in hers, the blonde pulled her closer. Sara wanted nothing more than to take this, whatever this was, further than coffee in the park.

Ava tilted her head with a sly smile. “Well that depends Miss Lance”

“On what, Dr Sharpe?”

“On what this is, on what we are doing here” Ava continued and pulled her lower lip between her teeth nervously. 

Sara returned the sly smile. “What is it you want us to be?”

Interlocking her fingers with Sara’s, Ava leant forward only centimetres from Sara’s plump lips. Dropping her head to the soccer players shoulder as her phone beeped loudly, the doctor let out an annoyed groan. “Crap”

“You want us to be crap?” Sara smirked, teasing Ava with a gentle shove. 

Lifting her head, she checked the message on her phone before pressing a quick kiss to Sara’s lips. “Multiple MVA. I have to get back to the hospital. I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be sorry. Go” Sara insisted as she squeezed Ava’s hand gently. “Go save some lives”

With another quick kiss, Ava jogged back toward the hospital, dumping her coffee cup in a nearby bin as she went. Sara waited until she saw Ava disappear into the ER before heading back to her car. Shooting Ava a quick text, she knew the doctor wouldn’t see it for a couple of hours but that was ok. It would hopefully put a smile on her face after a long day.

 

**Sara to Ava: So, girlfriend? ******

“Girlfriend, huh?” Amaya chuckled as she read the message on Ava’s phone. They had just finished an eight hour stint in the ER looking after the victims of a ten car pile up on the North Highway. Both were exhausted with pain radiating all over their bodies, they just wanted to go home and relax. Making their way into the doctors lounge, they both collapsed on the couch in front of their lockers.

Snatching her phone back from her best friend, Ava shoved it into her pocket as the heat rose in her cheeks. “Is nothing private anymore?”

“Not when you’re dating the hottest soccer playing in Star City” Amaya laughed. “I can’t believe you’re dating Sara Lance”

Shaking her head, Ava pulled herself up from the couch and out to the corridor. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately hit Sara’s number.

“Girlfriend, I like the sound of that” Ava chuckled once she heard Sara pick up the phone. Leaning against the wall, the doctor ignored the obnoxious kissing noises her best friend was making on the other side.

“So do I” Sara smiled. She had not long gotten home from the gym and didn’t even want to consider cooking dinner, her shoulders hurt too much. “How did everything go with the car crash victims?”

“One fatality, a few spending the night in the ICU and a lot of minor injuries” Ava sighed. Considering the injuries that they were presented with, it had been a pretty successful afternoon in the ER but Ava always took death hard. It was her job to save people’s lives and when they lost a patient even if their injuries were just too severe, she always felt a sense of responsibility. “I just want to forget this day”

“Why don’t you come by for dinner? Zoe is with my Dad tonight so I was going to have all the Thai dishes she doesn’t like” the soccer player suggested. “I’d planned to ask you to dinner when we had coffee earlier but we were interrupted. I will have a glass of wine waiting for you”.

“You are an Angel, I’ll be there” Ava smiled. She couldn’t think of anything better than a beautiful woman, a glass of wine and Thai food. Especially when the beautiful woman was her girlfriend. “I’ll see you soon”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I’m going to warn you guys about some language in this chapter. I think it’s a degrading nickname (however not the worst I’ve come across) but mean all the same. Some might not think anything of it but others might take offence so please know I mean no harm.  
> The word is ‘lesbo’ and for me, going to an all girls high school it was a common term for idiots to throw around but for others it’s not like that.

Sara walked into the Rebels locker room and dropped her bag on the bench in front of her locker. It was an early morning training session and she’d left Mick asleep on the couch knowing Zoe will wake him up when she gets up. Zoe’s idea of waking Mick up included a wrestling style jump onto his stomach that would earn anyone else a string of profanities. They’d follow it up with the one thing Mick knows how to cook, waffles before he walks her to school. Sara kinda loved leaving Mick to take Zoe to school sometimes, he tried to flirt with the other mothers but being such a large and intimidating man, they just fled at the sight of him. It was sad for Mick but still a little comical.

Sitting down on the bench and slipping off her sneakers, Sara pulled her cleats from her locker and began putting them on. It wasn’t long before vice captain and her best friend Zari slid along the bench to sit beside the blonde. 

“Morning Cap” she smiled nervously as she hid the magazine in her hands behind her back. “How are you?”

“When was the last time you asked how I was like that? It’s usually ‘what up?’ Or something to that effect” Sara laughed and eyed her best friend. Something was not right and Zari had to be the worst liar. “What did you break?”

“Break? Me? Nothing!” The brunette gasped. So she had a record of accidentally popping soccer balls because she’d tried to land a flip on one, or misjudging a kick and breaking a teenage trainees nose. It was a fair assumption but not the case... this time. 

Sitting down on the magazine, Zari leant closer to Sara so the rest of the team milling around the locker room wouldn’t overhear. “I know this is super personal and completely not my business but have you told Zoe about you and Ava yet?” She asked as she clasped her hands together in her lap. If Sara had been listening to what the other Rebels were whispering about, she’d know it was about her and Ava.

“Not yet, we only really discussed our relationship this week. Why do you ask?” Sara wondered, starting to get worried. Zari was the last person to ask such personal questions or get too emotional and that’s what Sara loved about her friend. She was always the one Sara could turn to for a kick up the butt or a good laugh. 

Pulling the magazine out from under her, Zari unfolded it and handed it to Sara. It was one of those trashy Star City Weekly tabloids that loved to report about anyone with an ounce of notoriety in Star City. Front page usually belonged to Oliver Queen especially when he was a big partyer but since settling down with tech head Felicity Smoak, he wasn’t so popular with the tabloid. On the front of the magazine this week was a paparazzi photo of Sara and Ava on one of their lunch dates in the park earlier in the week. Underneath it read in bold red lettering ‘Sara Lance’s mysterious new conquest’. 

“Mysterious new conquest?” She laughed bitterly. She really hated this tabloid and how they could just print whatever they wanted without any thought for the people involved. “Ava’s going to love being called that”

“Just thought you’d want to get ahead of it before someone says something to Zoe” Zari shrugged as she waited for Sara to blow up about this. In the past, she’d go on a rant about how these so called ‘journalists’ could just drag innocent people through the mud like this but Sara was surprisingly calm. “You ok there Cap?”

“I’m pissed off but I knew it would come eventually” the blonde sighed as she folded up the magazine and threw it in the nearest trash can. Ava looked flawless as always but it was a far from flattering photo of herself and she didn’t want to look at it. “I warned Ava about this before we started dating, I just hoped I could have spoken to Zoe first. Ava and I have been taking things a lot slower than I have in the past”

“You must really like this girl...”

“I do, I really do” Sara smiled, the blush rising in her cheeks. She didn’t have anyone she could talk like this to much anymore. Her sister Laurel was always the first person she called but when she passed away two years before, Sara lost that confidant. She missed her sister every single day but it was times like this when Sara just wished she could pick up the phone and Laurel would be on the other end. 

Zari could see the way Sara’s eyes fell at the thought of her sister and the brunette placed a comforting hand on Sara’s knee. Losing her brother Behrad around the same time, Zari knew when Sara was thinking of Laurel. It was just an expression that couldn’t be explained to anyone that hadn’t lost their best friends like both those girls had. Squeezing Sara’s knee before standing up, Zari held her hand out to Sara to pull her to her feet. They both had a training session they needed to lead instead of wallowing in the locker room. Both Sara and Zari played each game for their lost loved ones and it wouldn’t be fair to fail on them now. 

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

Stepping out of the elevator on their floor, Sara and Zoe walked the few steps to their apartment door. Sara had picked the ten year old up from school after her training session and they’d walked silently back to their apartment. It wasn’t uncommon for Zoe to stay quiet on their walk home, sometimes she was tired and needed a moment to just unwind so Sara wasn’t worried.  
It wasn’t until Sara had started making Zoe an afternoon snack when the blonde got anxious. Zoe was sitting at the bench, her homework in front of her, fiddling with the pencil nervously like she wanted to say something.

“Mama?” She finally spoke. “What’s a lesbo?”

Sara gasped for air at her daughter’s question. “Where did you hear that Zoe?”

Without noticing her mother’s shock, Zoe just shrugged. “At school. Gabby said her Mom called you a lesbo because your picture was in a magazine. Why would she call you that?”

Taking a deep breath, she had feared this would come especially after her conversation with Zari that morning. Sara had just hoped she could talk to Zoe about Ava before some child repeated whatever came out of their idiot parents mouth. Unfortunately they beat her to it.

Sara moved around the bench to sit next to Zoe and turned the ten year old toward her. “Do you remember when I told you that if I was in a relationship with someone it wouldn’t just be a man or a woman, it could be either?”

Zoe nodded. Sara had given her the abridged explanation of bisexuality almost a year ago hoping it would tide her over until 

Zoe was at least in high school. 

“Well I have started dating someone, it’s Ava actually”

“Doctor Ava?” 

Sara nodded. Earning an ‘ok’ and a smile, Sara let out a sigh she didn’t realise she’d been holding onto. It was a relief to get such an easy and nonchalant attitude from her daughter.

“It seems like Gabby’s Mom doesn’t like that I’m dating another woman so she said a very degrading term that I don’t want you to ever repeat again, ok?”

“Ok” Zoe agreed but there was something else on her mind. “Why does Gabby’s Mom even care about if you’re with Ava? It’s none of her business”

In that moment, Sara was thankful she had such a sweet and intelligent little girl. Sara knew she was raising Zoe right if she was so level headed and open minded. 

“It is none of her business but a silly magazine put a picture of Ava and I on the front cover. One of those tabloid magazines that Grandpa grumbles at when he walks past a news stand” Sara chuckled and pulled Zoe’s chair closer to her. “Are you sure you’re ok with Ava and I?”

“Mama, I don’t care if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, I just want you to be happy” Zoe smiled and pulled her Mom into a hug. The ten year old has always been taught my her Mom, Grandpa and even Uncle Mick that everyone is unique and should be accepted for those qualities. She was taught that a person should be judged on how they respect and treat others not on the colour of their skin or if they liked someone of the same gender. 

“Mama?” Zoe asked once she finally wiggled out of her mother’s embrace. As Zoe got older, these kind of hugs were getting fewer so Sara held on tight for as long as she could. 

“Yes peanut?”

“Can Ava come to the Aquarium with us tomorrow? Please?”

“I’ll have to ask her. She might be working so she might not be able to come, ok?” Sara insisted not wanting Zoe to get her hopes up. She’d love for Ava to join them but they hadn’t had the best run of matching up their schedules. 

 

**Sara to Ava: Zoe would like to ask if you’d join us at the Aquarium tomorrow. It’s ok to say no if you’re not ready.**

**Ava to Sara: I’d love to come! I love the Aquarium!**

**Sara to Ava: I now have a very happy little girl. See you tomorrow x**

 

As soon as Sara told Zoe that Ava would be meeting them at the Aquarium in the morning, the ten year old wouldn’t stop talking about it. She was so excited to show Ava and her Mom some of her favourite animals in one of her favourite places in the world. Too excited to sleep, it was an effort to get Zoe to bed that night. It was even more of an effort for Sara to deal with Zoe when she was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. 

Already loaded up on coffee, Sara was thankful to see Ava waiting for them outside the Aquarium with a large cup of coffee for her.

“Bless you sweet angel” Sara gasped as she took the coffee and took a long sip. She was going to need a lot more to keep up with the bouncing child beside her. Pressing a quick kiss to Ava’s lips, she couldn’t help but laugh at the over dramatic groan coming from her daughter.

“Hi Zoe, excited for today?” Ava smiled at Zoe then up at Sara. The doctor was so anxious about spending the day with Sara and Zoe that she barely slept the night before. She wanted everything to be perfect but more than anything, she wanted Zoe to like her. There would be no greater let down than if she couldn’t impress that ten year old today. 

“I can’t wait to show you the turtles here, they’re huge!” Zoe beamed beside her mother. She was full of endless energy despite Sara’s best efforts to calm her down. 

“Turtles!? I love turtles!” Ava smiled as she took Zoe’s outstretched hand and was dragged toward the Aquarium by the ten year old. Following behind, Sara couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. The blonde feared that Zoe would be shy around Ava now that she was her Mom’s girlfriend instead of her doctor. She worried that the ten year old would put on the same act she has put on in the past any time Sara introduced Zoe to a new friend or partner. All those fears were quashed as she followed Zoe and Ava into the Aquarium. 

Talking animatedly about all the animals and fish they were going to see, Zoe looked back quickly at her Mom and shot her a smile. Reaching out for her Mom with her free hand, the ten year old wouldn’t go only further without her Mom on one side and Ava on the other. 

By the end of the day all three blondes were exhausted and ready for a nap. Zoe had talked non stop to both Ava and her Mom about all the animals, telling them everything she’d learnt at school and in all the books she’d read. Ava loved at Zoe was a bookworm just like she was at that age and still was. 

Walking out of the Aquarium with a stuffed turtle the size of her head that Ava couldn’t resist buying for her, Zoe told both women what an amazing day she’d had. 

“It was a pretty perfect day” Ava smiled as she took Sara’s hand and they followed Zoe toward the car. She couldn’t have asked for a better day with both Sara and Zoe. 

“Thank you for today and that toy” Sara chuckled as she bumped shoulders with Ava. “Zoe adores you”

They got to the car and Sara opened the door for Zoe. Settling into the car, the ten year old cuddled her turtle and rested her head back on the headrest. A couple minutes and she would be out like a light.

“Thanks for inviting me today. I had a great time with you, peanut” Ava smiled as she pat the turtle on the head.

“Mama calls me peanut” Zoe said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Ava’s eyes went wide thinking she’d undone all the great things about today in a single nickname. “I’m sorry Zoe. I won’t call you that”

“You can call me peanut” she smiled before her head dropped to the side and she was asleep. 

Sara closed the car door and turned to Ava with a bright smile on her face. This day couldn’t have gone any better and ended in a greater way than it had. 

Taking Ava’s hand, Sara pulled her close and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Wishing she could deepen the kiss, Sara knew Ava wasn’t the type for that sort of PDA. Pulling away, the soccer player couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

“She won’t even let Mick call her peanut” Sara said as she kept Ava close. “Come back to the apartment with us? I don’t want to say goodbye to you yet”

“I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom!”

The next month flew by as Sara and Ava’s relationship blossomed. She spent many nights sharing dinner with her two favourite Lance’s and was on the sidelines cheering Sara on at every game. Ava had bonded with Zoe faster and better than she’d ever imagined she would. She wouldn’t tell Amaya or Norah but Zoe was easily becoming one of Ava’s best friends as silly as it seemed. Invited along to dance competitions and school events, the doctor wanted to be at everything to watch Zoe excel. Ava never realised how a beautiful and intelligent mother and her sweet and insightful little girl would become the centre of her world like they had.

“Aves...” Sara began as she ran her hand up and down Ava’s thigh. Sitting in the couch after sending a very tired yet argumentative ten year old to bed, the couple were watching whatever trashy rom com had come on. It was a common occurrence on nights Ava didn’t work, that the doctor would spend as long as she could in Sara’s company. She’d yet to stay over at the Lance apartment but it probably wouldn’t be too far off. With her legs draped over Sara’s lap and her head rested on the back of the couch, Ava was more interested in watching Sara than the movie.

“Hmmm?” She responded quietly, the feel of Sara’s touch on her thigh occupying most of her thoughts.

“I wanted to ask a favour about this weekend but you can totally say no if you want.” Sara adding the last part of the sentence on quickly. They had been only dating a couple of months and while Ava was always happy to join Sara and Zoe at school or dance events which is what this favour would be about, the young mother didn’t want to pressure her girlfriend into anything. It was a lot to take on a relationship with a single mother and her daughter, Sara just didn’t want to lose Ava before she had time to be with her.

“Sara...” Ava warned. She understood Sara not wanting to pressure her but she genuinely enjoyed being with both her and Zoe as much as possible. Not having the best relationship with her own family, Ava loved being included in the Lance family. 

“Zoe’s dance teacher has asked her to perform her ballet solo at a competition on Sunday, my game is starts around the same time and Dad is swamped with this Vandal Savage task force...”

Before Sara could finish her request, Ava sat up a little straighter with a smile on her face. “I’ll happily take Zoe to her competition”

“You will?” The blonde asked a little surprised at Ava’s sudden answer. “It means full Dance Mom duties; hair, makeup, getting that ridiculously large tutu into the car” she laughed.

“Bring. It. On. I’m ready” the doctor laughed as she bounced a little in her seat. She was actually excited to do all that for Zoe and watch her perform. 

“They always tell the kids to be there ages before they actually compete so you’ll be watching a heap of kids dancing...” Sara continued, making sure Ava knows exactly what she’s signing up for.

“I’ll just be watching all the kids Zoe will beat once she gets up there” the doctor smirked knowing what Sara was doing. 

“And Zoe will refuse to leave until after awards, she hates not being there if she does place...”

“Then we’ll stay for awards and head to the game afterwards. You don’t mind if we’re a little late for the game? It is a championship qualifier” Ava asked as her tone turned serious. It was just an important weekend for Sara as it was for Zoe. Playing against the National City Stars for a spot in the championship preliminary final, the Rebels needed to win this game if their dreams of another championship win were to be realised. 

“Oh don’t worry about me, I’m just glad you want to do this for Zoe. Her teacher doesn’t take many kids to this particular competition so it’s a big thing for Zoe to be invited, especially now she has no cast on her wrist” Sara smiled as she leant toward Ava and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Thank you. You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

Ava wanted to throw a lame ‘takes one to know one’ comeback at Sara but instead she pulled her girlfriend in for a searing kiss. Pushing Sara back to lay down on the couch, she just wanted to Sara how amazing she was. 

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

By the time Sunday came around, Sara had given Ava a crash course in Zoe’s hair and makeup for competitions. Sara didn’t love putting makeup on her ten year old but she knew it was necessary for her to be seen on stage so she just did what needed to be done. Ava had also been given a run down on what happened at competitions like this and how to handle any potential Dance Mom drama. Sara was confident that Ava would get by without any drama but she warned her all the same. Some Moms just got a little too serious about dance competitions.

Just after breakfast on Sunday morning, Ava knocked on the Lance’s door only to let herself straight in. She was met with a crushing hug from Zoe and a frantic Sara who seemed to have lost something. 

“What’s your Mom looking for?” Ava whispered to Zoe who didn’t want to get in the way of her Mom’s running back and forth around the apartment. 

“Her sanity?” The ten year old chuckled softly. Digging her elbow into Zoe, Ava scolded her for the cheeky comment.

“Sara, babe? You ok over there?” Ava called out to her girlfriend as she and Zoe made their way into the living room. Sara’s duffle bag had been dumped on the couch with its contents strewn across the living room. “What have you lost?”

Ava clapped her hand over Zoe’s mouth before another smart crack could come from her mouth. The ten year old was too much like her mother sometimes.   
Sara didn’t answer as she continued to look for whatever it was she was looking for. This continued for another couple of minutes before Sara let out a huff and stuffed everything into her duffle bag roughly. 

Approaching Sara slowly, Ava placed her hands on Sara’s cheeks as she rubbed her thumbs back and forth. “Everything ok, babe?”

“My blue cleats, I can’t find them” she sighed visibly calming at Ava’s touch.

“Could you have left them in your locker?” Ava asked hoping to help continue to calm her girlfriend. She knew the nerves of this championship qualifier were getting to Sara and just wished she could take them all away. “Just try and play this game like you’ve played every other game this season. Win or lose, Zoe and I are so incredibly proud of you. Remember that”

Taking a deep breath, Sara scrunched her nose up as she smiled. “God I love you.” Sara pressed a long kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before it registered to either of them that this was the first time saying ‘I love you’.

“I love you too” Ava smiled once she could catch her breath. A weight she never realised was sitting on her chest had been lifted as Ava pressed another quick kiss to Sara’s lips. Taking a deep breath, Sara rested her forehead against Ava’s for a moment before straightening up.

“Ok I should get to the stadium, Gideon will kill me if I’m late for the pre-game game” Sara laughed with a slight sigh. She really didn’t want to leave Ava especially after they finally confessed their love for each other. Sara didn’t want to miss Zoe’s competition either but she knew her daughter was in good hands. Making her way over to Zoe, she pulled the ten year old into a tight hug. “Break a leg today peanut. I know you’ll be a amazing. Please be good for Ava”

“Yes Mom” She groaned and wiggled from her mother’s grip.  
Sara reluctantly grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. Looking back at Ava and Zoe who had just naturally gravitated toward each other, Sara mustered up every ounce of will power to get herself out the door. 

“Alright ballerina can you go get your hair stuff and we’ll start getting you ready”

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

Ava soon learnt that the stress of a busy Emergency Department was nothing compared to getting Zoe ready, off to a dance competition and ready to perform. The hair and makeup which was what worried Ava the most turned out to be the easy part. 

The stress began when Zoe imitated her mother from earlier that day when she couldn’t find her ballet tights. Once they were found, Zoe saw that one of the ribbons on her shoes was barely hanging on by its thread. Throwing Sara’s sewing kit into the dance bag, Ava assured Zoe that she would sew them at the competition even if she had to use the only stitches she knew, surgical stitches. 

By the time they finally got to the competition and into the dressing room, Ava was exhausted already. How did parents do this for their children every single weekend? 

Getting Zoe into her tutu, Ava spent a good few minutes trying to figure out how to tie up the corset of this tutu. She had spent 11 years in college and in her residency yet this corset was stumping her. Thankfully Zoe’s dance teacher came by to give her a hand and to make sure Zoe was ready for this performance. 

Ava took a step back allowing Zoe and her teacher to start stretching a preparing for the stage. Finding a quiet spot nearby, the doctor pulled out the ballet shoes and the sewing kit and got to work on her ribbons. She kinda felt like one of the Dance Moms milling around the dressing rooms who were doing whatever was needed to get their kids ready. 

“Alright peanut these are ready to go” Ava smiled and handed the shoes over to Zoe once they were fixed. The ten year old slipped on her shoes and tied them with ease before giving them a test jump and tondue.

“They’re perfect, thanks Aves” she beamed and pulled Ava into a tight hug. “And thank you for coming with me today. I really didn’t want to miss this competition, Miss Kendra said I could do really well and maybe compete more next season. I’ll have to see if it works around Mom’s soccer season. Probably won’t though.” Zoe shrugged as she added that last sentence. She would love to compete and dance every other weekend with her friends but it was hard when her Mom had games and her Grandpa was busy with work. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

“We’ll work something out, don’t you worry about it” Ava insisted. Maybe this could become something the pair did together in the future... Ava couldn’t imagine a future without Sara and Zoe.

“We?” The little girl smirked picking up on what Ava had said. “I’d like that”

“Me too” 

Miss Kendra called all her students together for one last pep talk before they headed backstage. She told them to stay calm, listen to their music and that she knew each and every one of them would be great. Before following her friends backstage, Zoe raced back over to Ava for one last hug.

“Break a leg Zoe, but not actually break one” Ava laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Zoe’s forehead.

“No more broken bones, promise” the little girl giggled and made her way backstage. Excited to perform, Zoe was just as excited to have Ava in the audience watching her dance. 

Quickly packing up Zoe’s bag like the neat freak that she was, Ava then went out to the auditorium and found a good seat. Just like Sara had said, she ended up watching a lot of routines before Zoe’s age category began.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Zoe this calm before a competition before” Kendra commented as she took a seat beside Ava. Leaving her students backstage, Kendra liked to watch them from the audience so they didn’t look to her in the wings.

“Is she usually nervous? This is the first competition I’ve been to with her” Ava shrugged. She’d seen the nerves in Zoe all morning but the ten year old hadn’t let them get to her too much. 

“She’s my biggest bundle of nerves!” The dance teacher laughed “I’m usually trying to hold her down from that nervous bouncing she does. 

Ava’s eyebrows rose, she hadn’t seen Zoe bounce with anxiety at all that morning. Sure, she’d had shaky hands or wiggled her knee in the car but no jumping. “Her Mom was a nervous wreck this morning, shes’s playing an important game. Maybe that had something to do with it?”

Kendra shook her head with a smile. “Zoe talks about you all the time, I think you’ve got something to do with it.”

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

“I can’t wait to show Mom my trophy!” Zoe beamed as she held her trophy in one hand and held Ava’s hand in the other. The pair were heading to the car and off to catch the second half of Sara’s game. Ava didn’t expect they’d miss so much of the game but they could never have missed Zoe getting second place for her solo.

“You danced beautifully Zoe, I recorded it for your Mom and Grandpa too. I know they’ll want to see it” she smiled squeezing Zoe’s hand gently. When the ten year old first accepted her second place trophy, Ava was prepared for disappointment but was met with the brightest smile she could imagine. Zoe was beyond proud of herself for even placing in the top 5 that getting second place was just icing on the cake. Ava was just in awe of the way Zoe danced with such grace and joy, she could watch that little girl dance all day. 

“Thank you Aves. I’ll make Uncle Mick watch it over and over” she giggled. 

Once they got to the car Ava loaded up Zoe’s tutu, dance bag and when she reached for the trophy it was swiftly moved from her grasp. Determined to keep it safe, Zoe insisted it get strapped into the backseat by her side. Ava couldn’t resist that adorable smile and perfectly practiced puppy dog eyes and strapped that trophy into the car. 

They made it to the game just in time for the second half kick off. After a long debate in the car, Ava had convinced Zoe to leave the trophy there instead of bringing it into the stadium. Compromising, she let the ten year old wear the medal she got under her Rebels jacket. 

The score was tied 1 - 1 and from all accounts around them, the first half had been brutal. Both Sara and Zari had been given warnings while National City’s Lena Luthor was one infraction away from being sent off for the rest of the game. Ava and Zoe sat on the edge of their seats as they watched the game, it was tough and both teams were fighting hard to win. 

Out on the field, Sara was pushing with everything she had to try and get her team ahead. They were all working so hard but so were the National City Stars. Sara for one was sick of tackling Alex Danvers only for her sister Kara to fly in out of nowhere for the assist. She just couldn’t break their play. 

Mid way through the second half, Star City was close to scoring again. Both Sara and Zari were trying to set up the play to score or at least call a foul against National City. Anything to give them that break they needed. 

Just as Sara saw the break that she needed, Lena Luthor barrelled toward her and went in for the tackle. Misjudging her speed, Lena’s tackle sent the pair into the nearby goalpost. The crowd held their breath as Sara’s back hit the goalpost before toppling to the ground. Lena untangled herself from Sara and got to her feet but Sara didn’t move.

Clutching Ava’s hand tight, Zoe yelled for her zoom to get up, over and over again. An agonisingly long minute passed before the medics were beside a still unconscious Sara. 

Everyone in the stadium held their breath waiting for their Captain to wake up, for her to move.  
“Mom!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ava...”  
> “Sara...”  
> Sara smiled knowing she wasn’t going to win. To be honest, she was glad Ava was staying with her. “I love you”  
> “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t intend on making you wait so long for this chapter. The last week has been so insanely busy, it all kind of snowballed.

“Ava!” Amaya called out as Ava and Zoe raced through the doors of the Star City Emergency Department. They’d followed the Sara’s ambulance from the stadium just praying that she would be ok.

“Amaya, have you seen her? How is she?” Ava began as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug. The doctor was glad they’d brought Sara to this ER, she knew she’d be getting good care by people she knew and trusted.

“Stein and Jefferson are in with her now, they’re running every test. She’s in good hands”

“I know” the blonde sighed. Ava wished she could just go in there and do what she’s trained to do, what she worked for for so long but she couldn’t move from that spot. She couldn’t leave Zoe when all she had keeping her from breaking down was Ava’s hand in her own.

“Ava” Zoe spoke softly. The ten year old had been quiet and on the verge of tears since she saw her mother go down on the field. “Is my Mom going to be ok?”

Kneeling down so she was eye level with the little girl, Ava held both of her hands in her own. “The best people are looking after your Mom and they’re doing everything they can to help her”

“That’s not a yes or no answer...” Zoe sighed and sniffed back the tears threatening to fall.

“I can’t give you that answer yet baby, I wish I could”

Pulling Zoe into a tight hug, Ava didn’t know what else to say to the little girl. She was a doctor and had been taught never to make promises about someone’s health. Things could change so quickly and she just couldn’t promise Zoe that Sara would be ok. They just had to have faith. 

Dr. Stein and Jefferson took Sara up to surgery as soon as the tests confirmed their theory. Four broken ribs and a ruptured spleen, they had to go in and repair the damage. The internal bleeding took priority and needed to fix it before it caused anything worse. Sara was young, strong and incredibly stubborn so both doctors had hope she’d pull through this surgery.

Ava and Zoe retreated to the surgical floor’s doctors lounge instead of the public waiting room. There were soft couches and a coffee machine that were far more appealing than the plastic chairs of the waiting room. Ava knew a lot of the surgeons and was certain they wouldn’t mind their slight intrusion. Pulling the ten year old onto her lap, Ava rocked her back and forth gently stroking her hair. Neither of them could do much more than sit together and wait until they knew more. 

 

-=-=-=-=-

 

“Ava” Amaya whispered as she shook her best friend’s shoulder. Asleep with Zoe still in her arms, the doctor stirred at the push against her shoulder.

“Amaya” she gasped as she sat up straighter trying not to wake Zoe. “Sara, how is she?”

“She’s ok. She came through surgery well and she’s up in recovery”  
Ava let out a sigh of relief that she felt like she’d been holding since Sara went down on the field. Sara was ok. She was alive and she was going to be ok.

“Her Dad got here a little while ago and is in with her now but you can go and see her”

“Thank you Amaya” the blonde smiled. Waking Zoe up, she told the ten year old the good news. Zoe was on her feet in an instant and ready to run to her Mom. She just needed to see her to know for sure that everything would be ok.

Ava led her to Sara’s room but stopped just outside much to Zoe’s dismay. The ten year old pulled on her hand but the doctor didn’t move. 

“Ava?”

Kneeling down beside Zoe, Ava took her hands gently before taking a deep breath. As much as she wanted to see Sara, she worried about what they might be walking into. As a doctor, Ava knew what to expect but Zoe wouldn’t and it might come as a shock. “I just want to warn you before we go in there. Your Mom is probably still going to be asleep from the sedation and might not wake up right away. She’s also going to have tubes and wires coming out of her. They’re all helping her but it might be a little strange to see.”

Zoe nodded silently as she held on tightly to Ava’s hand. As the pair made their way into the room, they gripped each other’s hands tight. As Ava had expected, Sara was still sedated and had a number of tubes and wires coming out of her fragile frame. The usually strong and demanding presence that Sara had just seemed so small and fragile as she laid in that hospital bed. 

Quentin sat by Sara’s side, her hand clasped in both of his own. Seeing the two girls enter the room, he smiled up at Ava before opening his arms out to Zoe. The ten year old didn’t move from her spot beside Ava, fearing if she got any closer to her Mom she’d cause her pain.

“It’s ok Zoe...”

Zoe looked up at Ava waiting for her permission to move. She wanted to be as strong for Ava as she’d been for her all day. Ava smiled with a slight nod and let Zoe’s hand go, stepping back as she watched the little girl embrace her grandfather. 

“I should let you guys have time with Sara... as a family” Ava sighed softly. She didn’t want to intrude on their family time especially when Ava had only met Quentin once before. Sara and Ava had spent a lot of time together and with Zoe, just not a lot of time with either of their families. 

“Ava please stay” Quentin insisted. “You’re a part of this family”

Ava’s breath caught in her throat at the sound of Quentin’s words. They hadn’t had much contact in the time since she started dating Sara but to be considered family by Quentin made Ava smile. Sitting down on the other side of Sara’s bed, Ava took her hand rubbing her thumb back and forth. The trio sat in silence just watching Sara’s chest move up and down with every breath. The only sounds echoing through the room was the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor. 

“Thank you Ava” Quentin spoke after a while. “Thank you for taking care of my girls”

“Always”

They fell back into silence as they waited for Sara to wake up. It was getting late and it wasn’t long before Quentin and Zoe were curled up together on the armchair dozing. The adrenaline of the day was finally wearing off and both could settle knowing Sara would be ok.

Ava pulled a blanket from the cupboard by the bed and laid it over the pair. She didn’t want to disturb them when they both looked so peaceful.

“Aves...?”

Ava turned back to the bed quickly to see Sara’s eyes starting to open. Sniffing back the tears, the doctor moved to the other side of Sara’s bed and started to check her vital signs. 

“Stop being a doctor” Sara spoke, her voice soft and hoarse. Lifting her hand slightly, Sara reached for her girlfriend. 

Ava sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her thumb across Sara’s cheek gently. She was so thankful to see those beautiful sky blue eyes staring back at her, so happy to see that sly smile peeking through.

“You scared me today” Ava sighed as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “You can’t scare me like that Sara”

“I’m sorry” Sara chuckled softly, her finger brushing against her girlfriends hip. “How’s Zoe?”

Ava tilted her head over to where Zoe and Quentin were curled up together. “She’ll be glad to see her Mom is ok”   
Zoe was her bright, bubbly self as soon as she saw that her Mom was awake. All that fear and worry that had weighed down on her little shoulders was finally lifted. Showing both Sara and Quentin her medal, she told them all about her competition, coming in second and Ava saving the day with the ballet ribbons. 

When Zoe started to yawn a little while later, Sara insisted that Quentin take her home. She didn’t want any of them to have to sleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair because of her. After arguments from both Zoe and Quentin, they both caved in when Sara assured them she’d be ok. 

Ava on the other hand was a little harder to reason with. The doctor used the excuse of ‘keeping an eye on Sara’s vitals’ when in reality, she just didn’t want to leave her girlfriends side. 

“Aves, you will have such a sore back if you sleep there” Sara sighed as she watched Ava settle in the armchair by her bed and pull the blanket over her knees.

“I’ve pulled double shifts in this hospital and slept on far worse” she smirked and put a pillow behind her head. 

“Ava...”

“Sara...”

Sara smiled knowing she wasn’t going to win. To be honest, she was glad Ava was staying with her. “I love you”

“I love you too” Ava smiled “Now sleep, recovery starts tomorrow”

“Yes Doc”

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of doctors, physical therapy and getting Sara back on her feet. There was no way she’d be playing in this years Championship game so she set her goals on Zoe’s twelfth birthday, then Thanksgiving and Christmas. She set her sights on spending the next few months with the two most important people in her life. After that then she’d focus on next season and making that championship game. 

Two weeks later and Sara did make this seasons championship game but instead of being on the field with her team, she was on the bench with Ava on one side and Zoe on the other. If she couldn’t be out there with Zari and the girls then she wanted to be as close as possible cheering them on. 

Zoe held her Mom’s hand tight as Sara led her team to collect their championship medals and trophy. After a tough and hard fought game, the Star City Rebels were three time National Champions. It wasn’t quite the end to the season that Sara had hoped for but she was still so proud of her team and everything they’d worked for.


End file.
